


La prima volta

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta non si scorda mai. Ma spesso va molto, molto male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La prima volta

Il problema di vivere all'interno del quartier generale dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria, che si basava su una precisa gerarchia e divisione dei compiti, si palesava quando si doveva parlare di qualcosa che non solo non era strettamente collegato al loro lavoro, ma era anche discretamente imbarazzante. E soprattutto non era qualcosa di cui si poteva parlare con le persone che erano amici più stretti.

Per questo motivo Sabo stava pensando a lungo per decidere chi fosse la persona più adatta per una discussione del genere. Dragon era la persona che si avvicinava maggiormente ad un padre, per lui, ma era anche il suo capo e non trovava assolutamente sensato disturbarlo per cose del genere. Questo comprendeva anche la maggior parte degli ufficiali superiori, come Bunny Joe, che benché fossero meno spaventosi di Dragon, avevano decisamente altro da fare che essere i suoi consulenti.

Ivankov lo avrebbe ascoltato senza problemi, ma lui e la sua squadra avevano una strana idea della sessualità, per cui li aveva immediatamente scartati per manifesta incapacità di aiutarlo. Così come aveva scartato tutte le donne della base: quello sarebbe stato effettivamente troppo imbarazzante. Bones era stata la sua prima scelta possibile, ma era un dottore che si vestiva da donna, per cui Sabo non era sicuro di riuscire a mantenersi serio mentre parlavano. Hack era stata la seconda, però era troppo amico di Koala e troppo coinvolto da loro. Gli serviva un'opinione esterna e imparziale.

A dire la verità, Iulo sarebbe stato la sua ultima scelta in qualsiasi situazione, perché, benché fosse particolarmente esperto in certe situazioni, aveva un atteggiamento che la maggior parte delle persone, Sabo compreso, avrebbe trovato insopportabile. Però era finito all'angolo riguardo a quella questione, per cui non gli restò che correre effettivamente il rischio e prepararsi a ciò che gli sarebbe lasciato contro.

«Ho un'erezione ogni volta che Koala mi sta troppo vicina.» Aveva confessato la cosa velocissimamente, quasi senza respirare, perché non c'era un modo meno imbarazzante di esprimere il suo problema.

Iulo, seduto alla sua scrivania per le intercettazioni, lo fissò per un attimo sbattendo le palpebre. Poi le sue labbra carnose si piegarono in un sorriso divertito e i suoi occhi blu brillarono di interesse. «Benvenuto nel mondo degli uomini» commentò, allungando una mano per prendere un'altra sedia e spostarla di fronte alla sua, per fargli cenno con la mano di accomodarsi. «Ti sei rivolto alla persona giusta.»

Sabo ne dubitava e si era pentito di essere in quella stanza un istante dopo la sua confessione, ma ormai era fatta, per cui si sedette di fronte a lui poco convinto. «Ci tengo a precisare che io e Koala stiamo assieme. Cioè, non assieme-assieme... Non so nemmeno come definirla ma-»

Iulo lo interruppe agitando la mano. «Tutti sanno cosa c'è fra te e Koala.» Oh, grande, questo faceva sembrare l'intera Armata Rivoluzionaria come un gruppo di pettegole.

«Bene...» mormorò Sabo lentamente. «Che cosa posso fare?»

«A fare che, esattamente?»

Sabo gli scoccò un'occhiataccia: era chiaro che Iulo si stava divertendo a non capire di proposito pur di fargli ammettere cose imbarazzanti. «A risolvere il mio problema. Non posso più lavorase se mi succede ogni volta...»

«Non è che lo ritenga proprio un problema, io...» mormorò Iulo, quasi a se stesso. «O meglio, lo sarebbe se fosse qualsiasi altra ragazza e non Koala. Ma è lei e a quanto pare hai finalmente raggiunto la pubertà, perciò è tipo una cosa naturale.»

«Quindi che cosa dovrei fare?»

«Basta creare la giusta atmosfera.» Iulo si chinò per appoggiarsi meglio alla schiena e fissò in altro, per crearsi l'immagine mentale di quello che stava succedendo. «Approfitta della prima missione per invitarla fuori a cena. vi divertite, chiacchierate un po', poi mentre la accompagni in camera, preso dal momento...»

«Frena, frena!» lo bloccò immediatamente Sabo. Lui non era quel genere di ragazzo, non era Iulo. Non era capace di corteggiare nessuna e per di più Koala non era una persona come tutte le altre. «Non voglio fare una cosa del genere. Voglio solo che smetta.»

«Guarda che il sesso è una componente importante in una relazione.» Cosa ne sapesse lui di relazioni, che aveva solo avventure occasionali, era un grosso mistero.

«Sì, forse» concesse Sabo. «Ma Koala... Non lo so, non voglio darle problemi.»

Iulo avvicinò il viso al suo e lo scrutò attentamente. Poi tornò indietro e aprì un cassetto, in cui iniziò a rovistare con una mano. «Credo che dovresti parlarne direttamente con lei, allora. Su quello che ti succede.»

«Non posso farlo.»

«Ehi, non ti sto mica dicendo che devi andare da lei e gridarle 'ehi, lo sai che sei scopabile?'» commentò Iulo, che aveva finalmente trovato quello che cercava nel suo cassetto. «Ma se non le parli del tuo problema, non saprai mai cosa ne pensa lei. Tieni.»

Sabo avvampò: la scatola che gli stava allungando era una confezione di preservativi. «Ma ho appena detto che...»

«Vuoi proteggerla, l'ho capito» ribatté Iulo, scuotendo la testa. «Ma lei non ha bisogno di essere protetta da te. È solo a lei che dovresti confessare questa cosa.» Dopodiché, tornò a voltarsi verso la sua scrivania e si infilò le cuffie alle orecchie, pretendendo di lavorare per indicare che, per quanto lo riguardava, la conversazione era conclusa.

Sabo si rigirò la confezione di preservativi in mano, senza sapere bene cosa farci, ma alla fine se la infilò in tasca e si alzò. Mentre rimetteva la sedia al suo posto, dovette ammettere che forse parlare con Iulo non era poi stata quella cattiva idea che pensava all'inizio. Certo, non era uscito da quell'angolo in cui si ritrovava, perché non aveva la minima idea di come poter sviluppare la questione con Koala, però doveva ammettere che Iulo aveva ragione. Non più bugie, si erano detti, e lui gli nascondeva qualcosa di piuttosto grosso. In senso psicologico e letterale.

«Ovviamente poi devi raccontarmi tutto!» gli gridò Iulo, mentre stava lasciando la stanza delle intercettazioni, cosa che lo fece avvampare, proprio ora che aveva preso un attimo fiducia in quello che doveva fare.

Restava comunque una cosa più facile a dirsi, per cui tentò di evitare Koala il tempo necessario a elaborare una strategia che non lo facesse sembrare un pervertito o un perfetto idiota. E in pratica nessuna delle idee che gli venivano in mente erano in qualche modo estranee a quei due insiemi. Decise che il troppo pensare gli aveva fatto venire mal di testa e che non era il caso di continuare in quelle condizioni. Cercò di liberare la mente con un po' di allenamento, ma quando tornò la sera dopo cena in camera sua non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione.

Si slacciò la sua cravatta bianca e sospirò. Odiava quella situazione. Koala era una delle persone più importanti, per lui, oltre al fatto di essere una sua compagna e una carissima amica. E una donna che stimava. Non gli piaceva l'idea di doverla evitare, né quella di metterla in imbarazzato. Tanto meno, ovviamente, forzarla a fare cose che non avrebbe voluto fare.

Afferrò il suo taccuino degli appunti, in cui scriveva le cose che osservava in missione per poi scriverle meglio nel suo 'che sarebbe diventato libro prima o poi'. Magari provare a mettere su carta ciò che pensava di quella faccenda l'avrebbe aiutato a sentirsi meglio e a trovare una soluzione. Si sbagliava, servì solo a farlo imbarazzare maggiormente, per cui lo gettò in malo modo nella scrivania per allontanarlo da sé.

Non aveva l'abitudine di scappare dalle situazioni, ma quella era una cosa particolare. Non era facile attraversare la pubertà nell'Armata Rivoluzionaria, che certo era composta da persone fuori dal comune.

«Sabo? Ci sei?» Koala aveva bussato alla porta e, come al solito, aprì senza attendere risposta.

Sabo afferrò il primo libro disponibile sulla scrivania e lo aprì ad una pagina casuale, voltando le spalle alla porta e pretendendo di essere impegnatissimo. «Cosa c'è?» domandò, senza voltarsi. «Sto studiando per la nostra prossima missione.»

«Oh, e quale sarebbe?» Il tono di Koala era incredulo, in maniera negativa. Dragon dava loro le missioni contemporaneamente e, i rari casi in cui non lo faceva, avevano cura l'uno dell'altro di comunicare immediatamente la situazione.

«Non è ancora nulla di preciso» rispose Sabo vago, dato che non esisteva nessuna missione. Teneva il libro con una mano sola e l'altra a tenergli il mento, in una posizione che, supponeva, indicasse grande concentrazione. «Mi sto mettendo avanti.»

«Okay.» La porta si chiuse e, per un attimo, lui pensò che se e fosse andata e stava per tirare un sospiro di sollievo, che gli morì in gola quando avvertì la mano di Koala sulla sua spalla e il suo corpo che premeva sulla sua schiena.

Lei stava appoggiata con il mento all'altra sua spalla, per stare il più vicino possibile a lui. «Saa-bo...» gli sussurrò nell'orecchio. Il suo fiato gli stuzzicò la pelle, anche perché lei si era aiutata con la mano per essere sicura che il suo messaggio arrivasse a lui e a nessun altro, nonostante fossero soli nella stanza.

Sabo avvertì tutto il sangue nelle gambe, seguito immediatamente da un senso di durezza. Balzò in piedi con le guance in fiamme, il libro che cadeva a terra senza troppe cerimonie. «Ma che ti prende?!» esclamò, con troppa veemenza, mentre si scostava da lei e si allontanava, con la sua cravatta che scivolava lentamente a terra.

«Che prende a te» ribatté Koala e stavolta era seccata. «Mi stai evitando di proposito e non mi piace.»

«Non ti sto evitando» mentì lui. «Stavo solo leggendo un libro...»

«Lo stavi leggendo al contrario, idiota.»

Dannazione. Non era previsto. Sabo prese un sospiro profondo. Era di nuovo all'angolo e c'erano solo due alternative possibili: continuare a negare, col risultato di farla arrabbiare maggiormente, oppure confessare tutto. In entrambi i casi, sarebbe stato un disastro, per cui preferì decisamente la confessione. Almeno sarebbe stato onesto come le aveva promesso.

Si voltò verso di lei, sperando che notasse il gonfiore nel cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, ma Koala, con un cipiglio seccato in volto, era concentrata sul suo volto, per cui non ci fece caso. «Voglio fare l'amore con te» disse allora Sabo. Non sapeva nemmeno come fosse riuscito a confessarlo così facilmente, ma ora che lo aveva detto, sembrava semplicemente una cosa naturale da pensare che era stato stupido a non dirlo prima.

Koala spalancò gli occhi e il suo sguardo scese inevitabilmente sul suo inguine: ora sì che se n'era accorta. La sua bocca si aprì in un 'oh' silenzioso.

«È tutto a posto» si affrettò ad aggiungere Sabo. «Cioè, è un problema mio, tu non te ne devi preoccupare, troverò il modo di risolverlo...» La sua voce andava scemando nel vedere che lei non sembrava reagire in alcuna maniera, fino a cessare del tutto quando Koala lo superò e si sedette sul bordo del suo letto.

«Fare l'amore con me è un problema, per te?» gli domandò. Il tono era neutro, semplicemente interessato.

«No! Quello che voglio dire è...» Non sapeva nemmeno lui che cosa volesse dire. «Non voglio che tu faccia nulla che non voglia fare. E poi ho paura» confessò, alla fine. Si sedette sul letto, accanto a lei, ma non troppo vicino per non invadere il suo spazio. «Noi non parliamo mai di quello che ti è successo in passato, lo so, però io a volte ci penso comunque e insomma, questa cosa mi ha fatto venire in mente che forse avevi subito degli abusi e io non voglio...»

«Certo che ho subito degli abusi!» lo interruppe lei, di scatto. «Non erano di natura sessuale, ma non li si può chiamare in altro modo.»

«Okay.» Non era 'okay' per nulla. Si strofinò gli occhi: ogni volta che ci pensava non poteva fare a meno di pensare che erano stati dei nobili a farlo. Dei nobili come lui. Poi Koala si avvicinò e gli strinse le mani fra le sue.

«Tu non sei loro.» Glielo ripeteva spesso, anche se sapeva che non bastava a cancellare la vergogna che provava.

«Sì, ma è lo stesso» rispose Sabo. «Non voglio metterti a disagio solo perché sto attraversando la pubertà.»

Koala emise un risolino divertito. «Hai un anno appena meno di me» gli ricordò. «Il che significa che non sei l'unico in questa fase.» Poi, lentamente, slacciò le due sottili cinture del suo vestito arancione e, afferrandolo per i bordi della gonna a tre strati, se lo sfilò passando per la testa, per poi spostarlo verso un angolo del letto, fino a rimanere in mutande e reggiseno. Le guance le si colorarono appena di rosso, ma lo sguardo era deciso e guardava in avanti.

Sabo rimase a fissarla estasiato, passando lo sguardo per la curva dei seni, a malapena nascosti dal reggiseno, quasi chiedendo di essere liberati, con i capezzoli in erezione ben visibili sotto la stoffa. Allungò una mano tremante verso di lei e le accarezzò lentamente il viso, per essere sicuro che non si sottrasse al suo tocco.

«Lo vuoi davvero?» le chiese.

«E tu?» fu la risposta.

Allora Sabo annullò la distanza che c'era fra di loro, e, mentre la sua mano scendeva lungo la schiena passando sul suo marchio fino a raggiungere l'allacciatura del reggiseno, la baciò. Lei aveva alzato le mani per stringergli le braccia, mentre ricambiava il bacio con entusiasmo. Poi, poiché lui sembrava avere delle difficoltà a slacciarle il reggiseno, si scostò da lui in maniera divertita  e lo fece personalmente, facendo scendere le spalline lentamente fino a liberare i seni, con Sabo che la fissava con gli occhi spalancati.

Il reggiseno si unì al resto dei vestiti, mentre Koala si sdraiava di schiena per invitarlo a toccarla. Sabo si chinò su di lei, tenendosi in equilibrio con le ginocchia e con una mano, mentre con l'altra le accarezzava uno dei seni. Seguiva la linea che formavano sul suo petto e li muoveva leggermente, quindi toccava con la punta delle dita i capezzoli e li stringeva appena. Erano una cosa totalmente nuova per lui e voleva avere il tempo di scoprirli per bene. Koala ansimava leggermente, il respiro che si faceva più pesante.

«Ahi!» esclamò poi, quando lui gli strinse un seno con troppa forza.

«Scusa!» Non sapeva ancora come dosare i suoi artigli del drago in quella situazione. Si scostò da lei un po' preoccupato di averle seriamente fatto male e così si accorse che, mentre Koala era praticamente nuda, salvo per le mutande e le lunghe calze, lui era ancora completamente vestito. Allora si spogliò in fretta e in maniera poco cerimoniosa, vergognandosi del suo pene che era ancora in erezione da quando quella storia era iniziata e stava diventando anche abbastanza fastidioso.

Si chinò a fatica per recuperare i pantaloni dove ancora lasciato i preservativi e ne estrasse uno. Le sue mani tremavano mentre cercava di scartarlo.

«Ti sei preparato» rise appena Koala, che si era alzata a sedere.

«N-No... Questi me li ha prestati Iulo...» balbettò Sabo imbarazzato, riuscendo finalmente ad aprirlo ma ritrovandosi in mano qualcosa che a conti fatti non aveva la minima idea di come utilizzare. Era molliccio e bagnato e gli faceva anche un po' impressione. Iniziò lentamente a srotolarlo, stando ben attento a non romperlo, ma poi rimase a fissarlo indeciso sul da farsi.

Koala, ancora seduta sul letto, gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, in modo che il suo pene fosse quasi all'altezza del suo viso. Poi gli prese il preservativo dalle mani e, con attenzione, glielo fece indossare. Nonostante l'operazione chirurgica che stava eseguendo, era chiaramente imbarazzata e le sue dita tremavano, soprattutto quando gli sfioravano la pelle.

Sabo era fermo, ma respirava pesantemente e si sentiva sempre più eccitato. Gli era capitato di toccarsi, qualche volta, ma sentire le mani di Koala su di lui era tutta un'altra cosa. Un senso di urgenza lo colse e una lunga serie di emozioni lo stavano attraversando: calore, bruciore, eccitazione, piacere. Koala parve accorgersi del suo stato, perché, una volta terminato il suo lavoro, lasciò scendere le sue mutandine fino alle caviglie, rivelando un ciuffo di peli ramati.

Fu la goccia definitiva. Sabo la prese per la spalle per spingerla nuovamente con la schiena sul letto, quindi le allargò con delicatezza le gambe, fino ad infilarsi in mezzo. Sicuramente, in una situazione normale, si sarebbe vergognato all'infinito di quello che stava facendo, ma il suo pene gli stava procurando sensazioni tali per cui ciò che voleva fare era più importante di tutto. Le mani passarono fra i suoi peli ramati per mettere in evidenza la sua vagina. Koala si agitava e tremava sotto di lui per l'eccitazione e per l'imbarazzo, ma non abbastanza da fargli pensare che volesse fermarsi.

Allora la penetrò, sentendo immediatamente un sollievo al prurito che l'aveva attanagliato per tutto quel tempo. Durò un attimo, perché sentì all'interno della resistenza che non immaginava e che lo infastidiva. Koala si era liberata delle mutande, per avere le gambe libere di stringersi contro la sua schiena, segno per Sabo di proseguire a spingere con più forza.

Quando la resistenza scomparve totalmente, Koala gridò. Sabo sentì nuovamente il sollievo invadergli il corpo, ma comunque si fermò praticamente nascondendo il volto verso il suo seno, finché non sentì che lei si stava muovendo contro di lui. Era una strana sensazione, sentire un intero corpo attorno al suo pene, oltre a quella specie di plastica che lo rivestiva. Era a metà fra i disgustoso e il piacevole. Divenne totalmente piacevole quando finalmente venne, lo sperma intrappolato nel preservativo.

E poi era finito tutto. Sabo uscì da lei tenendo strettamente il suo pene per essere sicuro che il preservativo non uscisse, ma non sapeva come sentirsi. Era stato piacevole, certo, venire finalmente nel posto che desiderava e non nella sua mano, ma allo stesso tempo era stato deludente. L'aveva immaginato per così tanto che, ora che era avvenuto, l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era 'tutto qui?'.

E poi notò il sangue, una piccola macchia che si era allargata sulla coperta quando si era allontanato da Koala. Anche il suo preservativo era sporco. «Stai bene?» Sabo impazzì. «Ti ho fatto male?»

«Calmati!» Koala, che era rimasta sdraiata a recuperare il fiato, balzò immediatamente in piedi. «Succede la prima volta. Va tutto bene!»

Rimasero a fissarsi e a respirare pesantemente, ancora nudi, senza sapere bene che cosa dire o che cosa fare.

«Succede la prima volta...» ripeté lei, mentre lui continuava a fissare quella macchia rossa con orrore. «È perché sono... ero vergine.» Non che questo servisse a farlo stare meglio, al contrario gli dava l'impressione di averle portato via qualcosa.

«Ma... Ti è piaciuto?» mormorò Sabo, non osando guardarla.

«Non so» ammise lei. «È stato strano.» In un attimo, aveva afferrato i suoi vestiti e se li era messi quasi a casaccio. «Ho bisogno di una doccia» annunciò e lasciò la stanza senza aggiungere altro.

Sabo rimase a lungo sul letto, nudo, con ancora il preservativo sul pene, dandosi dell'idiota e dell'incapace. Fra tutte le cose, avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Iulo come si facevano certe cose. Invece si era trovato nella situazione senza avere la minima idea di cosa doveva fare e come comportarsi. Era sicuro che fossero cose che venivano naturalmente, nella situazione, e se l'era sempre immaginato come qualcosa di estremamente piacevole, fatto di baci e di carezze e di sguardi languidi, invece era stato qualcosa di meccanico e forzato. Un fallimento.

Altrettanto meccanicamente si alzò, gettò via il preservativo nel cestino, assicurandosi che non fosse visibile dall'esterno, quindi si fece una doccia per cancellare tutto il sudore che quei cinque secondi di piacere gli avevano causato e poi mise a lavare la coperta, cercando di non fissare quella macchia rossa. Per quanto Koala gli avesse detto che andava tutto bene, non riusciva davvero a crederci. Non avrebbe dovuto sanguinare. Non era così che funzionavano le cose.

Ovviamente non riuscì a chiudere occhio: nella sua mente continuavano a girargli le immagini di quello che era successo e, a ben vedere, era anche seccato che, dopo qualche ora, gli bastava riprendere la sensazione della sua mano sui seni di Koala per fargli tornare un'erezione, cosa che lo costrinse a farsi una lunga serie di docce fredde per calmarsi.

Il risultato fu che, la mattina successiva, si presentò nell'ufficio di Dragon in condizioni spaventose, con le occhiaie e i capelli spettinati e ancora un po' bagnati. Dragon lo fissò con i suoi occhi penetranti, senza dire una parola.

«Non ho dormito stanotte» gli spiegò Sabo, benché immaginasse che la cosa fosse particolarmente ovvia. Succedeva abbastanza spesso da fargli sperare che non sembrasse una cosa strana.

«Perché?»

Ecco, appunto. «P-Perché...? Non c'è una ragione...»

«Dal reparto lavanderia mi hanno detto che hanno trovato del sangue sulla tua coperta.»

Maledetti pettegoli! «Mi sono tagliato con un foglio di carta.» Ma doveva sapere che Dragon non ci avrebbe creduto, lo conosceva da troppi anni per sapere quando un interrogatorio voleva in realtà dire che sapeva già tutto, ma voleva che fosse l'altro a confessare tutto.

Ma come dire una cosa del genere proprio a lui? Al capo dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria, il criminale più ricercato del mondo. Se con Koala si era trovato all'angolo in una situazione del genere, con Dragon era tipo dieci volte peggio.

«Io e Koala, ecco... Abbiamo...» mormorò, sperando che Dragon non pretendesse davvero ogni singolo particolare.

Dragon sospirò. «Non sono contrario alla vostra relazione, finché sarete in grado di scinderla da quello che stiamo facendo.» L'occhiata che gli lanciò fu particolarmente eloquente: non era una capo eccessivamente severo, ma faceva ciò che andava fatto per un bene superiore. Non avrebbe ordinato qualcosa di negativo a meno che non fosse stato strettamente necessario.

«Certamente» assicurò Sabo. «Tanto non è andata granché bene...» Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo aveva detto, solo che era stanco e deluso e preoccupato per ciò che avrebbe significato per lui e Koala. Non avrebbe mai voluto perderla per una stupidaggine del genere.

«Tu hai quindici anni, e Koala sedici» commentò Dragon. Il suo tono era neutro e il comportamento disinteressato, ma Sabo ascoltava con attenzione, perché sapeva bene che era proprio in quei momenti che lui rivelava le cose più importanti e personali. «Avete più esperienza di molti adulti in tantissimi ambiti, ma è chiaro che in questo siete ancora molto inesperti. E la prima volta capita che vada male. Non lasciatevi abbattere.»

Aveva terminato di parlare, Sabo lo capì immediatamente perché lo conosceva bene, ma non aveva importanza. Il suo carisma e tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui gli bastavano ad avere fiducia in tutto quello che gli diceva. E, per quanto fosse stato imbarazzante ammettere certe cose proprio con Dragon, doveva ammettere di sentirsi meglio adesso.

«Grazie.»

«Parlane anche con lei» fu l'unico consiglio che Dragon gli diede, prima che Sabo lasciasse l'ufficio. Era la stessa cosa che gli aveva dato Iulo all'inizio di tutta quella storia, ma per quanto non fosse andata effettivamente come previsto, probabilmente era la cosa migliore.

Evidentemente Koala doveva essere sulla sua stessa linea di pensiero, perché la trovò ad attenderlo nella sua camera, seduta sul suo letto, con la coperta pulita. Restò fermo sulla porta, indeciso su cosa fare. C'era dell'imbarazzo fra di loro, era chiaro, ma allo stesso tempo poteva sentire una specie di nuova consapevolezza. Si erano sempre trovati a loro agio, andavano d'accordo, forse era proprio per questo che si erano innamorati.

«Ho parlato con Hack» disse Koala. La sua voce era ferma.

«E io con Dragon.» Sabo chiuse la porta dietro di sé. «Sì, è stato imbarazzante.»

Lei sorrise. «Dicono che sia normale che la prima volta vada male.»

«Già.»

Rimasero a fissarsi per un attimo, poi Koala prese un sospiro. «Qualunque cosa sia successa ieri, voglio che tu sappia che è stata una mia decisione.» Strinse le mani, come faceva spesso quando pensava a Fisher Tiger. «Quello che ho imparato in questi anni è che posso decidere della mia vita. Che posso fare quello che voglio. E ho intenzione di farlo per sempre, com'è stata una mia decisione unirmi ai rivoluzionari. Se ieri è andata male, è stata colpa di entrambi, ma è stata anche una decisione di entrambi. Ho deciso di farlo io, assieme a te, a prescindere dal risultato.»

Era stato un discorso lungo, per cui Sabo non l'aveva interrotta nemmeno per un attimo, ma si era limitato a ringraziare mentalmente che lei si fosse sentita in dovere di rassicurarlo. Lo faceva sempre e per questo non poteva che ammirarla e sentirsi in colpa per non riuscire a fare altrettanto.

«In pratica, vuoi vivere senza alcun rimpianto.» Come due altri ragazzi di sua conoscenza. A pronunciare quella frase, capì anche perché Koala gli piaceva tanto. In ogni cosa, condivideva i suoi valori di vita.

«Sì» disse lei, stupita. Era come se quella frase rispecchiasse perfettamente quello che voleva dire.

«Nemmeno io» affermò allora Sabo. «Ho provato tante cose ieri, non tutte piacevoli, ma hai ragione, non dovremo rimpiangerlo. Perché io volevo davvero fare l'amore con te. Non così, ecco, però...» Non riuscì a proseguire, troppo imbarazzato al pensiero del corpo nudo di lei sotto di lui, così come se l'era immaginato a lungo, caldo, sudato ma fremente, con le labbra e le guance rosse per l'eccitazione, gli occhi lucidi e il respiro affannato. Era un'immagine immaginaria che si sovrapponeva a quella reale, ma che bastava a dargli nuovamente un'erezione.

«Sei già pronto per riprovarci?» Koala rise.

«Lui apparentemente sì» sdrammatizzò Sabo, indicando in basso. «Ma anche io» confessò. Non importa quanto male fosse andata la prima volta, desiderava ancora poterla toccare e baciare e avere.

Koala allargò le braccia verso di lui, senza più alcun tremore. «Senza rimpianti.»

Era da quando le aveva confessato tutto che sentiva di non provarne più, per quanto male fosse andata la prima volta. Forse era per quello che si trovava all'angolo: perché provava dei rimpianti, cosa che aveva giurato di non fare.

«Senza rimpianti. » confermò, prima di chinarsi a baciarla ancora.


End file.
